In general, the invention concerns the guidance and control of aircraft, in particular of commercial aircraft. As a rule, according to the current state of the art such aircraft comprise an automatic flight controller that is also referred to as an auto flight system and that comprises functions such as flight director, autopilot and/or automatic thrust control of the engines. In particular in the case of commercial aircraft, such automatic flight controllers comprise a number of operating modes that extend beyond a basic autopilot function, i.e. that are not only designed to maintain a course, but also to comprise programs for fuel-saving flying, automatic altitude changing according to the flight plan or the geographic region and others. According to the current state of the art, an automatic flight controller comprises a flight control unit (FCU) that comprises operating elements and also display elements to a limited extent. By means of the operating elements, an operator, as a rule the pilot or copilot, can set target settings of the automatic flight controller, i.e. can specify target values, for example for flying altitude, flying speed, flight direction etc. The set target values are displayed on a display element of the FCU.
Where the pilot is referred to below, this also applies accordingly to the copilot.
According to the current state of the art, an aircraft cockpit further comprises additional display elements for displaying the significant variables for the pilot and copilot, such as for example flight direction, artificial horizon etc. A primary flight display is usually provided for each of the pilot (flight captain) and for the copilot (first officer). The primary flight display comprises a so-called flight operating mode annunciator (FMA) in each case. In a sub region of the FMA, information about the operating mode of the automatic flight controller is output to a very limited extent. It has been determined from scientific studies that owing to the number of different operating modes of the automatic flight controller and the partially automatically conducted change of operating modes thereof, it is extremely difficult for the pilot to fully estimate the actual flying state of his aircraft when operating with the automatic flight controller. For example, the automatic flight controller can reduce the thrust of the engines owing to the set operating mode, which in some situations may be irritating for the pilot. Nevertheless, the automatic thrust reduction can be useful and can be conducive to safety.
Devices and methods for displaying autopilot information are known from US 2004/0 059 474 A1. A method for indicating aircraft situation information is known from DE 10 2014 101 365 A1. A simplified autopilot system coupled with a touchscreen flight control panel is known from U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,913 B1. An interface for visual display and control for tactical aviation management is known from US 2003/0 132 860 A1. A pictographic mode awareness display for an aircraft is known from US 2005/0 085 959 A1. A standby display aircraft management system is known from US 2007/0 008 188 A1. An aircraft instrument panel is known from DE 603 03 832 T2.